Un sabre dans la Main
by Look-at-Gaia
Summary: Notre bretteur préféré, Roronoa Zoro, n'a pas toujours eu la vie facile. Mais pour commencer, quel est le début de son histoire, l'histoire de la tête d'algue aux sabres
1. Prologue part1: Plus qu'a se débrouiller

Me voila pour une nouvelle fanfic, qui m'est venu à l'esprit comme ça. J'avais bien envie de l'écrire donc voila ! Il y aura donc deux chapitres par semaine minimum (1 de celle là et un de mon autre fanfic)  
>Chapitre 1 très court.<p>

Je suis au sol, les bras repliés au dessus de moi pour me protéger. Ils sont trop nombreux. Je n'ai plus la force de les repousser. Si seulement j'avais pu m'offrir un sabre ! Mais je suis trop pauvre. Mes bras me lancent. Ils sont écorchés et les autres continuent de me frapper avec leurs épées. Allez, un petit effort, je peux me débarrasser de ses brutes. Je donne un coup de pied. Dans une main apparemment car je vois un katana tomber à côté de moi. J'entends des insultes autours de moi. Mais ce n'est pas ça mon problème. J'essai d'attraper ce sabre qui me supplie de l'empoigner. Non, mon bras est trop court ! Si seulement j'étais plus grand ! Un autre coup. Je perds beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang. Je ne vais pas tarder à m'évanouir. Non, non, tiens, tiens, ce n'est pas le moment ! Je ferme les yeux en sentant les coups se multiplier. Rah, mais que leurs ai-je fait ? J'essai de tendre un peu plus le bras. Non, rien à faire ! Mon bras est vraiment trop court.

Ils n'ont encerclé dans le rue, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils m'ont menacé, demandé de l'argent, alors j'en ai eu mare, et j'ai forcé le passage. J'ai bousculé l'un deux, sans le faire exprès et je me suis retrouvé par terre. Voila comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation. Et cela fait déjà plusieurs minutes. C'est sûr que du haut de mes huit ans je ne peux pas repousser cinq hommes si facilement.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose contre ma paume. Je tourne la tête. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ni comment, mais le sabre est au creux de ma main. Je referme les doigts dessus et lève l'arme. Je ne sais pas vraiment me battre avec un sabre, mais c'est mon seul espoir. Il est plutôt lourd, mais je ne le lâche pas. Je suis surprit en constatent que je suis à l'aise avec cette arme. Peu à peu, j'arrive à me relever.


	2. Prologue part2: Je ne sais pas

Voilà la suite, chapitre court, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la faire plus long, pour me rattraper, je posterais plus souvent Un Nouvelle Ere et cette fanfiction pendant les vacances.

Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien là ! A l'instant, il y avait cinq hommes et il n'en reste plus que deux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un gamin comme moi a réussi à attraper un sabre dont il ne sait même pas se servir, si ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je continu a donner des coups, plus ou moins dans le vide, avec mon katana. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi – décidément je vais attraper une migraine à force d'essayer de trop réfléchir – il ne reste plus aucun homme en face de moi. Je me retourne. D'accord ! Je vois ! Derrière moi, il y a un homme plutôt maigrelet et petit, avec un sabre. Il est en train de le remettre dans son fourreau quand il lève les yeux vers moi. Il sourit. Le style de grand sourire nié que les gens fond. Tout le contraire de ce que je fais.

Il s'avance vers moi. Il n'a pas l'air menaçant. Bon sang ! Il ne peut pas arrêter de sourire bêtement comme ça ? Je voudrais lui envoyer mon poing dans sa figure pour qu'il arrête mais je reste calme. Cet homme m'a quand même sauvé la mise. Il me regarde attentivement, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'étudie.

- Quel âge as-tu ? me demande-t-il

- Huit ans, je réponds sèchement

Il fronce les sourcils. Il dégaine son sabre. Instinctivement, je lève le mien. Il m'attaque, je pars l'attaque. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il est aussi fort et puissant. Avec toutes ses blessures et la fatigue que j'ai accumulées aujourd'hui, mais muscles commencent à me faire souffrir. Il recommence. Cette fois, j'ai plus de mal. L'attaque suivante, je me décale carrément de la portée de sa lame. Je n'ai jamais appris à utiliser un sabre moi. L'homme se rapproche de moi. Je pars de nouveau son attaque, mais l'homme force un peu plus. Mes muscles ne tiennent plus du tout, je lâche le sabre qui tombe à mes pieds.

- Tu ne te débrouille pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'as jamais touché un sabre de sa vie, souffle-t-il

J'écarquille les yeux.

- Co-comment vous le savez ? je demande

Il ne répond pas, ce qui m'aurait énervé habituellement, mais cet homme me calme de plus en plus. Maintenant, il pose les yeux sur le sabre à terre, pensif. Après un long moment, je romps le silence –ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas du tout mon habitude, mais il fau s'attendre à tout apparemment, surtout quand je suis en face de lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ?

- Et toi, qui es-tu ?

La question me semble bête, alors je réponds sans réfléchir plus que ça.

- Je m'appel Roronoa Zoro …

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Je suis … je suis …

Je raval les larmes qui me monte aux yeux. Cet homme me perturbe tellement.

- Je ne sais pas …

Cette fois, je ne peux plus empêcher mes larmes de couler le long de mes joues. Et bien sûr, je déteste ça.

- Je ne suis personne !

Je tombe à genoux et met ma tête entre mes mains. L'homme s'agenouille près de moi.

- La réponse n'est pas toujours simple, mais tu la trouveras au font de ton cœur le moment venu, m'assure-t-il

J'enfoui ma tête dans son torse et pleur contre sa chemise.

Voila le prochain chapitre sera plus long, promis.

Cette fanfic, ne devrais pas avoir beaucoup de chapitre, mais pour l'instant, rien n'est sûr xD

N'hésitez pas à mettre des review, ça peut m'aider.


	3. Prologuepart3: Je ne suis pas assez fort

Allez savoir pourquoi, l'homme me suit alors que je rentre chez moi. De toute façon, je m'en fiche. Il m'a dit de garder le sabre même s'il est trop lourd pour moi car il pourrait toujours me servir. S'il le dit … Il a bien essayé de me décrocher un sourire, mais il a vite comprit que c'est peine perdu avec moi.

Il ne dit rien sur le chemin. Tant mieux, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tous ça. Du moins, essayer. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que si j'essai de trop réfléchir, ma cervelle va chauffer. Je suis pas si débile que ça pourtant ! C'est pour ça que je lui en veux, elle me prend pour un débile qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que de trainer dans les rues à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible à ramener à la maison. Bon, ok, j'ai du mal à me rappeler par où est la maison par fois, voir souvent.

Et merde ! Ch'uis où là ? C'est quand même pas ma faute si la maison est dans un coin paumé au milieu d'un champ, si ? Comment j'ai atterri sur une plage moi ? Je suis pas sensé habitée au bort de la mer ! L'homme s'approche de moi.

Tu habite où ?

Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de me remémorer l'adresse.

Heu … Dans la propriété du Caimes, dans un champ … pas loin d'une forêt.

Il hoche la tête. Je l'entent souffler un "c'est pas à côté", puis je le suis. Il a l'air de connaitre.

Au bout d'un long moment, j'aperçois la forêt. Le seul endroit qui permet d'a peu près me repérer dans les environs, c'est là que je m'entraine. Ma mère appel ça des jeux, mais moi je dis que c'est des entrainements pour faire plus classe.

L'homme me laisse devant chez moi et me demande s'il peut aller dans la forêt. Je lui réponds que oui puis je le regarde s'éloigner.

Je tourne la poigné de la porte et entre. La maison à l'air vide. Je vais dans le salon, une toute petite pièce, juste assez grande pour mettre deux chaises et une table. Je trouve ma mère assise sur l'une des chaises en train de tricoter. En m'entendant arriver, elle lève la tête et me sourit. Son sourire habituel, chaleureux et bienveillant. Je suis sûrement trop dur avec elle. Malgré qu'elle me trouve tous les défauts du monde, elle m'aime comme je suis.

Je m'assois près d'elle et sort mes récoltes. Son sourire s'efface lorsqu'elle voit le peu de chose que j'ai rapporté.

T'as trouvé que ça ? T'es vraiment qu'un bon a rien parfois.

Je lui tant les bras. Elle ouvre la bouche en voyant mes bras écorchés, plein de sang séché.

Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Embrouille avec des gens qui me voulaient de l'argent, je dis simplement.

Et humidifie un morceau de tissus et me nettoie les plaies d'un geste doux et affectueux. Elle regarde le sabre que je me suis accroché à la ceinture. La femme me questionne du regard.

Je l'ai chipé à l'un d'eux, j'explique.

Ma mère hoche la tête. Soudain, on lève la tête d'un même mouvement en entendant un bruit. Une fenêtre casse. La porte est défoncée. Je prends le sabre dans mes frêles mains. Une demi-dizaine d'hommes entre dans la petite maison en bousculant tout à leur passage. Ils renversent les étagères, cassent le peu de mobilier que nous avons …

Des pirates, me souffle ma mère en me montrant les tatouages qu'ils avaient tous.

Une tête de mort avec un nez carré et un sabre planté dans le crâne. Je m'avance. Il faut que je protège le peu de bien que j'ai. Un premier pirate me fait dégager d'un coup de poing. Il avait repéré la petite trappe au sol. Je veux l'empêcher de l'atteindre mais une lame devant moi m'arrête. Je lance un regard noir à l'homme à qui appartient l'arme. Il me fait un sourire sournois. J'attrape une poêle à côté de moi et assomme plus ou moins le pirate. Il sera sûrement furieux en se réveillant. Mais je m'en préoccupe peu et cours vers la trappe. Il ne faut surtout pas que ces pirates de malheur l'atteignent. Il y a toutes nos économies là dedans. Certes, peu, mais elles nous permettent de vivre. Alors que le pirate est sur le point d'atteindre son but, et moi aussi par ailleurs, je ne fait protégé au sol.

Le temps passe au ralenti devant moi, qui ne peut pas bouger. Ma mère s'interpose. Le pirate pointe son sabre vers elle. Le sang gicle. Je cri. Ma mère tombe au sol. Je cri de plus belle.

Les pirates en profitent pour prendre le butin.

Je dois sans doute perdre conscience. Je me souviens juste de l'homme, qui m'a sauvé quelques heures auparavant, entrer dans la pièce.

J'ouvre les yeux. Le dernier pirate est en train de prendre la fuite. Je me lève d'un bond. Je cours vers le corps inanimé de ma mère. L'homme me rejoint. Ma mère ouvre les yeux et se force à me faire un sourire.

Pro …protégez-le s'il … vous plait … dit-elle à l'homme

Il hoche la tête.

Prends … soin … de toi … me dit-elle

Puis elle ferme les yeux et se tait à tout jamais.

Je me tourne vers l'homme, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Je n'ai pas pu la protéger … Je veux devenir plus fort !

Tu vas le devenir, m'assure-t-il

Je me lève et regarde le corps de ma mère.

Comment ? je demande.

Viens dans mon dojo, je vais t'enseigner l'art de l'escrime, me propose-t-il


	4. Présentation

Je m'appel Zoro. Roronoa Zoro. Je viens d'avoir 8ans. Au village, on croit que je suis orphelin, mais ma mère est belle et bien vivante. Elle ne sort jamais des alentours de la maison. Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. D'après ma mère c'est un héro.

Parlons-en justement des héros. Ils partent on ne sait où. Ils abandonnent leur famille. Sans donner aucunes nouvelles. Pour sauver de parfais inconnus. Et laisser son fils de quelques années et sa femme pourrir dans un trou perdu.

Justement mon père est parti on ne sait où. Il a abandonné sa famille. Sans donner aucunes nouvelles. Pour sauver de parfais inconnus. Et il nous a laissé, moi et ma mère, pourrir dans un trou perdu.

C'est pour ça que je déteste les héros … C'est pour ça que je déteste mon père !

Franchement, à la rigueur, partir en mer ou je sais pas où pour vivre des aventures, un peut comme les pirates, ou partir pour protéger le monde entier comme la Marine, ça passe encore, mais l'abandonner pour devenir un "héro" sans aucun intérêt, c'est ridicule !

Donc si reprend depuis le début ça donne : Je m'appel Zoro. Roronoa Zoro. Je viens d'avoir 8ans. Au village, on croit que je suis orphelin, mais ma mère est belle et bien vivante. Elle ne sort jamais des alentours de la maison. Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. C'est un héro et je le déteste.

Faudrait peut être aussi ajouté que j'habite dans un trou tellement paumé que je m'y retrouve pas moi. Du village à ma maison, il y a une demi-douzaine de kilomètres. Je mets trois heures et demie pour faire le trajet. Les villageois sont surpris quand je le dis. Ils pensent qu'il ne faut pas plus d'une petite heure. Ils ne savent pas se qu'ils disent. Ils sont trop bêtes. C'est vrai quoi, ils pourraient mettre, je sais pas moi … des panneaux ou des flèches.

Voila, on gros je suis un gamin normal.

Seule chose qui me distingue des autres de mon âge, c'est que je ne joue pas avec eux. Lorsque je vais au village, c'est pour me procurer à manger ou d'autres choses essentielles que ma mère me demande de rapporter. Donc je suis souvent victime de nombreuses moqueries des enfants du village car je ne suis pas comme eux. Faux. Je suis comme eux. Je ne fais pas comme eux. Ils ont beau me parler ou me siffler, je les ignore.

Le seul que j'aime bien dans ce village, c'est l'antiquaire. C'est un ancien Marine. Il a demandé à quitter son poste pour faire une retraite paisible et revenir dans son village natal. C'est vrai qu'il à presque 80 ans. Parfois, il me raconte des histoires qu'il à vécu en mer dans sa jeunesse, ou me montre des armes ou autres objets que je ne connais pas et m'explique leur utilité.

C'est le seul à qui je fais preuve de sympathie. Et je crois que je suis le seul qui est le "privilège" d'écouter ses histoires et de regarder ses objets de Marine.

Il y a une de ses armes qui m'intéresse plus que les autres. Je la regarde toujours. C'est un sabre. Mais pas un sabre comme les autres. Il dégage une sorte "d'énergie". Il est différent des autres sabres que me montre l'antiquaire.

Un jour, il l'a prit entre ses mains. Il l'a regardé longuement puis m'as dit.

«C'est celui-là qui t'intéresse depuis un moment n'est-ce pas ? C'est le quantième Kitetsu, un sabre ensorcelé. Si un jour tu revoies un Kitetsu, rappelle-toi juste que c'est lui qui choisi son maître»

Et après, il l'a rangé. J'ai voulu lui poser plein de questions mais il est repartie dans son magasin et l'a fermé.

Les gens sont bizarres des fois. Ils disent des choses sans aucun sens puis partent pour ne pas qu'on leurs pose de questions. C'est ce que fait ma mère des fois. J'aime pas quand on fait ça.

Mais cette histoire ne m'empêche pas de regarder ce sabre et de me poser plein de questions dessus.

Un jour, j'aimerais bien apprendre à manier le sabre. D'après l'antiquaire, l'art de l'escrime est quelque chose d'honorable. Je pense qu'il utilisait un sabre à la Marine mais il ne veut pas me le dire. Dommage, il aurait pu me donner quelques leçons.

Il y a quelques jours, le vieux m'a parlé de quelque chose d'extraordinaire : les Fruits du Démon. J'avais entendu ce nom une fois. Beaucoup de personnes pensent que c'est une légende. Mais le vieux m'a dit qu'en mer on peut rencontrer beaucoup de pirates ou de marines en aillant manger. Il m'a donc parlé un peux des pouvoirs que peuvent donner les Fruits du Démon. Apparemment, il n'en à pas mangé.

Je trouve ça un peu bête de manger un Fruit du Démon quand on part en mer, si on ne peut plus nager ensuite, mais bon, chacun son opinion. Moi, j'ai pas envi d'en manger.


End file.
